Wrath of the Living Undead
by alxriderfan15
Summary: A crossover between "Reaper" and "The Twilight Series" When Sam must capture yet another dangerous escaped soul how can the Cullens and Bella help? Is she and Andi is danger too? In this story, Bella is still human. Please reveiw if you want more chapters
1. Important Info to know Before Reading

Hey, everyone! This is my new story, Wrath of the Living Undead, a crossover between the TV show "Reaper" and the "Twilight Series." Please do excuse my lame title, I really couldn't think of anything else. As you probably have noticed, however, this is not a real chapter. I decided that you can use this as an informational page to answer basic questions you may have if you never watched the show "Reaper". I assume I need not explain anything about Twilight because if you're reading Twilight fanfiction and you have no idea what's going on, go someplace else (I'm not trying to be harsh here, just rational. Haha.) Anyway, below you'll find a basic list of stuff you should know before reading, just so you don't get confused. I hope this page is useful. Of course, if you have other questions just message me or comment.

_**The Characters**_**  
Sam **– Sam is one of the main characters in the show. He is the unfortunate victim of The Devil and not because The Devil is making him do evil. It's quite the contrary actually, as Sam is now The Devil's bounty-hunter, tracking down souls that have escaped from hell. Think of it as Sam capturing these bad guys and sending them back to hell using a vessel which usually is a household item, like a toaster (The Devil doesn't think Sam is smart enough to use more sophisticated items.) He has to do so because before Sam was born, his father made a deal with The Devil. Sam's father had a disease that was life-threatening so he asked The Devil for help so that he could live. In return, Sam's father owed The Devil's his first-born's soul. Sam's father, thinking they couldn't have children, (Their doctor had a lot of debts to pay off and he made a deal with The Devil as well. To pay back The Devil, the doctor lied to Sam's parents, claiming that they couldn't have children.) ended up having Sam. Sam, being the first-born, now has to hunt escaped souls for the rest of his life. When he dies, he will go to hell, unless of course, he finds some way to escape it.

Sam's best friends are Sock and Ben, who Sock often calls "Benji". Ben is not introduced into the story until later on because I couldn't find a way to fit him in the first chapter without being unnecessary. Sock and Ben always help Sam capture the escaped souls. They are the only ones that know of Sam's bounty-hunting job besides his father, mother, and of course, The Devil himself. Sam has a crush on Andi and although it appears they have been together in the story, in the show, it is only recently that this has happened (not that I want to ruin anything if anyone is planning on watching the show from the beginning.) They all work together at The Work Bench. Also, Sam still lives with his parents.

**Andi** – Sam has a crush on Andi and in the story, she is his girlfriend. She works with Sam at The Work Bench. She doesn't know that Sam works for The Devil or anything about The Devil really existing.

**Sock and Ben**- They are Sam's best friends. They accompany Sam on his dangerous missions to capture escaped souls. They are loyal, caring, and helpful to Sam for which Sam is grateful. All three are slackers when it comes to working at The Work Bench.

**Ted**- Sam, Sock, Ben, and Andi's strict boss. No one likes him but he doesn't seem to care. Often, Sock and Ben think of ways to get on Ted's nerves with many of which are successful.

The Work Bench- This is in fact where Sam, Sock, Ben, and Andi work. It's like a Home Depot (Home Depot is a really big hardware store. They have building materials, tools, and other home improvement supplies) really, except its blue and yellow instead of orange. They offer basically the same merchandise as The Home Depot but also carry electronics and in the course of watching the show, I even spotted them selling paper towels which I'm not sure if The Home Depot sells.

Other things you may be confused about:

The room around Sam changes when he sees the leaves in Chapter 1 because every time The Devil has a new soul for him to capture, he usually transports Sam to a location that relates for the current escapee.

The Devil appears in human form in front of Sam.

Any other questions just message me or comment/review on my story. But as long as you _do_ understand the story, please tell me how my story was along with any questions you have. Also, I'll tell you now, I don't really enjoy it when stories have a lot of spelling and grammatical errors. Many stories may be really good but that just messes it up so in my story, I will try my best to deliver you a story that is close to a near perfect spelling and grammar-error free. Thanks for taking your time for reading this page.


	2. Who's the Soul?

**Chapter One**

**Who's the Soul?**

Sam was driving to The Work Bench drowsily for he hadn't had enough sleep the night before. He couldn't get the strange thunderstorm out of his head, the one that kept him up most of the night. Not only did the loud noise of the thunder bother him but the constant tapping of the heavy rain didn't help much either. He wouldn't have been surprised if the storm had ripped the sky apart the night before.

As he arrived at The Work Bench and parked in an empty space, he noticed the sun, high in the sky. Shining brightly, it seemed to mock Sam and his sleepless night. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered Sam. When he opened the car door, his eyes spontaneously swept over his hand. The sight was quite strange in fact, for his hand seemed to emanate a peculiar type of light. It looked as if there were tiny diamonds embedded into his skin. However, before he could look at it carefully, the illusion disappeared and Sam's usual skin returned. Shaking his head, Sam decided to forget about it. _It's probably because I didn't get enough sleep last night_, he grumbled. _Now I'm seeing things_. Pushing the thought away, he walked into The Work Bench and was immediately greeted by one of his best friends, Sock. Sock was a bit large, in height and around the stomach. His blue eyes gleamed with excitement, probably from an idea of how to make their boss, Ted's, life even more miserable. He had spiky blond hair and as always, he was chirping with enthusiasm.

"What's up, Sam? You don't look that great…" he said suspiciously.

"Ugh. I couldn't get much sleep last night. You know, from that freaky thunderstorm. It kept my up all night, it had to be so freakin' loud," Sam whined.

"What storm?" Sock asked. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. Sock was a light sleeper and didn't understand how he hadn't heard it.

"What do you mean 'what storm'?" Sam frowned. "It was so loud, you must have heard it. And the rain, you couldn't possibly miss it."

Sock put his hand on Sam's shoulder and looked at him with a look of sincerity. "Sammy, I don't know what's going on but there could only be three explanations. Number one, you may be becoming a schizophrenic which unfortunately means that you're next stop is the mental asylum or maybe some meds. Number two, I'm losing my hearing. But that's weird…I can hear you perfectly now…" Sock thought out loud. Sam groaned, walking away to the coat room. However, Sock wasn't going to give up so easily and he followed Sam. "Hey, Sam! You didn't hear the third explanation!" Sock called out.

"Your explanations don't make sense, Sock. Besides, I'm late. I was supposed to start work on time today. And for the next 4 weeks since I took my shift off on Friday to go out on that date with Andi…" Sam muttered. He wasn't mad about the date of course. Andi was his girlfriend now, after so many years of trying to get her attention. She'd been Sam's crush for the past 5 years and it was one of the reasons why he worked at The Work Bench.

However, he wasn't as happy with Ted, his boss. Ted wasn't very tall and his many rules only persuaded people to play more pranks on him. His dark, beady eyes observed everything and his favorite task was to catch people who weren't doing the right thing and make them work extra. He disliked laziness. "Work is good for you. It helps you learn responsibility," he would say. As a reward for those workers that sold the most items and worked the most efficiently, they would receive a twenty pound ham. And of course, as Ted would say, "And a gift certificate for our Muslim and Jewish friends." Sam didn't want to be caught by Ted today, he wasn't very good at coming on time.

But before Sam could think of anything else, he heard a voice behind him. It was Sock, once again, ready to explain his third idea. "We're dead, Sam. That's the only other thing that could have happened," Sock announced. "Man, this must be hell, then. Why else would we still have to work here?"

Sam didn't have time to comment on that thought for Ted walked in the room, ready to chastise him. "Why aren't we working? Sam, you're late again. That's an extra week for you to show me some real punctuality and promptness."

Sam slapped his forehead, very unhappy to get an extra week. Ted walked out of the coat room, after glaring at Sock. Ted had given up on making Sock do anything. If he wanted to work, he did and that rule made Sock happy.

Both Sam and Sock walked out of the coat room together, Sam sighing in frustration and Sock laughing as he thought about how to trip Ted and get him to fall on his face. Sam wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking until he bumped into someone. It was Andi. "Sorry," both Sam and Andi said until they realized who they'd bumped into. Suddenly, huge grins replaced their previous expressions and they gazed into each other's eyes as if they could do so forever. Sam couldn't resist and when Andi didn't refuse either, Sam took Andi's chin in his hand and leaned forward. He kissed her and suddenly, they weren't aware of anything around them. They took a step back and ended up crashing into one of the shelves. They broke apart when they heard everything falling, breathing heavily and inspecting the mess. "Uhhh…I guess I should clean that up," Sam said uneasily. Andi nodded and when she spotted Ted looking in their direction, she touched Sam's arm, grinning, and left. Sam smiled, happy that he was with Andi, but he didn't have time to think about her when the items on the shelves were all on the floor. He was worried that Ted might be there any second. He bent down to pick up one of the merchandise when he saw a couple of leaves hidden behind the fallen things. _Leaves? On this shelf? But this isn't even the plant aisle…_he wondered. He touched them gently and realized why they were there. The room around his started to disappear and instead, dense fog surrounded him. Slowly, it dissipated, leaving Sam to stare at huge, tall trees around him. Green moss covered the ground and Sam realized that he was in a forest. He gazed at the plants until he heard a voice behind him.

"What's wrong, Sammy? Scared of the trees?" the Devil grinned ear to ear, his eyes bright.

Sam frowned, "Why don't you just tell me who the soul is and leave?"

"Hm, Sam, getting hasty here. I know you don't really want to be friends, but really, please don't be so rude." The Devil raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Sam simply crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes in irritation. The Devil decided to proceed, the corners of his mouth slightly raised in amusement. "These are some of the victims of the next soul you will have to capture," The Devil pointed to a few pictures in a leather folder he was carrying. He had taken out of his suit jacket and Sam wondered how it could fit. Disregarding any further outside ideas, he looked at the pictures, noticing how extremely pale the victims looked. "Yes, Sam," The Devil seemed to have read Sam's mind, "these people are so pale because their life was sucked out of them, literally." The Devil smiled at his little joke and continued. "Their blood was gone, not a drop was left, dry to the bone."

Sam frowned, "how is that possible?" he asked.

"Well, Sammy," The Devil began, "First look at our soul and then see if you can figure it out. This next soul is a bit different than any other soul you've captured before. It won't be as easy," The Devil warned. _It's never that easy_, Sam muttered in his head.

The Devil didn't seem to notice Sam's frustration and flipped to another picture, this time of the soul. Sam looked at the strange man in it. The soul had black hair, slicked into thin spikes that reflected the light and made his hair look like it had inky blue highlights the color of raven feathers. His skin seemed to have the same pale quality as his victims but it looked more statue-like on him. His features looked like they were carved out of stone. His nose was sharp and his mouth was pressed into a thin line, as if he resented having his picture taken. But lastly, the feature that startled Sam the most was the soul's eyes. They were bizarre, a strange shade of red, or blood red to be specific. His pupils contrasted with his irises and it looked as if he was hungry. Despite his strange, unpleasant features, there was still a peculiar beauty to him. Not in the golden, happy, greek-god like sense, but more like Hades, dark and dangerous but still magnificent. "This is Henry Sectator, he's wasn't a very friendly soul. His had a high temper, he killed anyone who bothered him and quite easily, I must say. He's back now to hunt, human beings that is, and perhaps a few others. There's really no way to stop him from doing so, unless you can stop him. Lives are at stake, Sammy, he's quite dangerous."

Sam sighed, "How could he be that much more dangerous than the other souls I caught before?" he asked.

"Well, Sammy, I guess you haven't figured it out yet," The Devil grinned, "but Henry is a vampire."

**(A/N:)Hey guys! I hoped you liked the beginning! Please review and comment. I'm sorry if I had any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Remember, depending on how many comments I get, it will determine whether I continue this story or not. If people do give me positive comments for this chapter, the next one will probably include "Twilight" characters. Also, my friend wrote this poem and she wanted to see whether people liked it or not. If you don't mind doing so, please if you could, comment on it. She would really appreciate it. And of course, I would really appreciate your comments on my story. Thank You so very much for taking your time to read this:)**

_This is the poem_:

Its never ending

Something that you don't know how to explain

Its just there

You know what it is

And hopefully they also know

When it is real you don't need to tell them

They should already know

But its nice to hear it every now and then

From the person it means the most coming from

Those special words

Saved for those special people

Words that cant come near to describing that feeling

When you hear those words it lifts you off the ground

Takes you to a higher place

One like no other you have ever been to

Special words I long to hear come out of your mouth

Meant for only my ears to hear

Words I hope you would want to say to me

Want to hear me say to you

Which I am

I love you

By Jen (my friend)


End file.
